


I think I love you, Kara Danvers

by WishaDream



Series: Supercorp relationship slowburn AU (part 2 in supercorp series) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Lena and Kara are dating, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Love Confessions, Movie Night, Serenading, a break from the angst, disney+ and cuddles, mostly - Freeform, takes place after keep you warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Lena and Kara are having movie night when Lena starts to cry.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp relationship slowburn AU (part 2 in supercorp series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	I think I love you, Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Journey song from Rescuers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/641401) by Disney. 



Lena and Kara were together in Lena’s apartment for movie night. Or date night, as Lena preferred to call it.

Kara was beaming as she bounced down on the couch beside Lena. Placing the popcorn bowl between them she proceeded to stuff the popped corn into her mouth. Through the popcorn filled mouth she asked, “What movie are we watching tonight?”

“You know the rules.”

Lena held up a bowl filled with strips of paper.

“Is it my turn?” Kara looked excited as she reached her hand into the bowl.

“No cheating,” ordered Lena with a serious frown. The frown turned to a smile as Kara stuck out her tongue.

“Of course I’m not going to cheat.” Her mouth scrunched as she wiggled her fingers around in the contents of the bowl before pulling out a strip. Opening it up, she smiled as she read off, “Rescuers.”

Lena’s smile faltered for a moment, but she kept it strong when Kara looked her way.

“I love Rescuers. The mice are so cute.”

She only nodded, her throat already feeling the tightness of emotion as she opened up the Disney+ app and selected the movie. Her fingers tightened around the remote as the gentle tones of the opening number started to play. She just had to get through this first part and then she would be fine.

That’s what she told herself but as soon as the lyrics started she felt a wetness on her cheeks.

“Lena,” Kara breathed her name in sharply, “What’s wrong?”

Lena wiped at the tears, trying to keep her voice even as she said, “It’s nothing,” Kara shifted closer, looking as if she wasn’t going to let this go, “It’s just…this song always gets to me. The melancholy tune, the heartbreaking way the words are sung. All that combined with the tale of lost girl who just needs someone, anyone to come to her rescue,” her throat was tight as she struggled to push the words through, “she just needed to know that she wasn’t alone. That she was cared for. That she was,” she couldn’t even look at Kara, for fear she would break down completely. And she didn’t want Kara to see her cry. Not again. Not tonight when things were supposed to be fun and happy, “that she was worth saving.”

There was silence between them as only the words of the song filled the air, “Who will rescue me. I’m lost at sea without a friend.”

“I thought I was over it,” she tried smile but it even hurt to try, “guess it still hurts.”

Reaching up, Kara wiped away what tears remained, “Hey, it’s okay. Just like the little girl you have your mice.”

Taking in a slow shaky breath, she regained herself enough to scrunch her face in a look of deep concentration, “Who?”

Kara puffed out her chest. “Me.”

Lena laughed, “Of course I knew it was you.” She reached out, placing her hand against Kara’s cheek. Her thumb caressed Kara’s cheekbone softly. “It’s always been you. My protector.”

Kara closed her eyes, looking pained at the word. “Lena,” she breathed her name, “I don’t deserve that title. It feels like I’ve hurt you more than helped you.”

Lena took in a breath as she slid her hand away from her face, “You’re probably right. You have hurt me a lot. But remember, Kara, we promised to start over.”

“Just because we said it doesn’t mean the wounds go away,” Kara looked at her as if seeing past all the walls Lena had put up. All the ways she’d tried to hide the fact she had not yet moved past the hurt that had come with Kara’s lies.

But she should have been past it and didn’t want to hurt Kara by showing that she hadn’t. But Kara knew her better than that.

“I wasn’t there for you in the past, Lena. I want to be there for you now. If something is still bothering you let’s not pretend that it’s in the past. That it doesn’t still hurt. I know that it does. Even though you want to move past it it’s hard.”

Lena nodded slowly as she considered Kara’s words.

“But where I can, I want to help with that,” Kara started to grin mischievously, “So right now.” She pulled out her phone, scrolling through it for a moment before setting it down on the coffee table. A tune began to play as Kara got up holding her fist in front of her mouth like a microphone. She proceeded to sing “Hero” by Enrique Iglesias.

Lena covered her face, letting out a groan that both conveyed pain and joy as Kara got into the song using her whole body to perform.

At one point in the song she put her foot up on the coffee table, holding her fist to her chest as she relished the lyrics of the song.

Lena started to rock back and forth with laughter. “Oh, my God. I love you so much.”

Kara stopped. Froze as the music continued to play without her. Lena paused as well as she realized what she’d just said.

Kara looked at her hesitantly like when one approached an unknown dog. “Did you just say?” she said the words slowly as if afraid to bring attention to them.

Lena sat back into the couch, contemplating what had just happened. It was just an outburst. A reaction at seeing Kara trying so hard to make her happy. But did she actually feel those words?

It was still so soon after the betrayal. The wounds were still fresh. The scars still white. And yet…did she love her? Had she forgiven her enough, had her feelings returned to the point that she could admit that yes, she did in fact…she lifted her eyes, looking into the cerulean gaze of Kara Danvers.

This woman, that from the very first moment she’d seen her, had taken her breath away.

She thoughtfully chewed on her lip as an idea came to her. Motioning to the seat beside her, she signaled for Kara to sit down. Kara gave her a curious look, but did so as Lena pulled out her own phone. Scrolling through it for a moment, she set it down on the table as she stood, taking her place on the “stage.”

The melody started to play as Lena began to sing the words to “I think I love you” by David Cassidy.

It was Kara’s turn to cover her mouth, fangirling as Lena serenaded her.

Sometimes it was just easier to sing your feelings to a person than to actually say them. Even after one had accidentally blurted them out.

As she sang, each line of the song brought to mind a memory of her time with Kara.

The very first time they met.

The lunches they’d had together.

Kara’s laugh, loud and boisterous and so powerful it took over her whole body.

All the times Lena had wanted to confess her feelings and didn’t.

Kara had kept a secret from her, but Lena had had her own. Although less detrimental to their relationship.

Coming to the end, she felt her heart pick up as she sang out, “Do you think I have a case? Let me ask you to your face. Do you think you love me?”

Her heart was in her throat as she held out her hand to Kara, waiting for her to reply as the final words of the song played out again and again like a taunt.

Kara considered her hand for only one line before taking it, pulling herself up beside Lena as she sang along with the words, “I think I love you.”

Then they sang it together, “I think I love you.”

Then lifting their faces to the sky, they screamed to the world, “I think I love you!”

At that point neither of them cared who knew it, “I think I love you!!!!”


End file.
